User talk:AgentP
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Platypus Place page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 13:01, January 18, 2010 P.S. The Colts lost the Super Bowl. Go Saints!--HiBy25 12:57, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ----- Q&A Peter Style When are you going to continue Q&A Peter Style? Scubadave (talk) 20:52, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Team Random's my team, only for my characters. Sorryz... [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 23:37, December 8, 2010 (UTC) It's that supposed to be Spanish? 'Cause I know Spanish and that ain't Spanish XD [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 23:44, December 8, 2010 (UTC) 2 Things (I've Gotta Stop Using That Title! :P) #Why did you change accounts? #You like my movie? Good. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Okay, ya want my talk, blog, or, better yet, series?) 16:45, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey Check this out. And sign up!Scubadave (talk) 01:57, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Last Issue I'm going to miss you guys :') [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 09:35, December 17, 2010 (UTC) One, Faddy is gone. He blocked himself. Two, Che got to be admin because she is waaayy more experienced (no offense), and pretty much knows everyone on here. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 19:46, December 17, 2010 (UTC) What do you think of my new avatar, I felt it was time for a change. Can you figure out who that is? Scubadave (talk) 17:03, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I saw your fan art. *thumbs up*. How did you know it was Django? Scubadave (talk) 17:15, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I Know It! I know how to earn the GRAND PHINEAS PATCH!!!!! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 00:52, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Ask Dr. Doofenshmirtz! Hello, My name is Redsox1099 : Doofenshmirtz's assistant, creator and writer of Ask Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and I would like to thank you for asking that very interesting question about Phineas and Ferb. This is a reward for that question of yours. The episode for your question can be read here. Thanks! --Redsox1099 (talk) 22:53, January 15, 2011 (UTC) u wone !! You won the contest ! Just drop me a msg of what kind of pic u want ;) Nan the cowdogMost girls like Phineas or Ferb... Thats fine with me because more JEREMY for me !! :D Your pick !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *tadaaa* Whoops I thought it was a spell mistake. I guess it was a misunderstanding [[User:Jisu Lee|'Jathew's in the house! ']][[User talk:Jisu Lee|''PFFantalk wiki!]]http://pffantalk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 03:48, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Your "project" What is it? Mad Hatter 'I like hats! 04:14, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Two things 1 Chad Smith made the cut! You can edit his parts in Who wants to win a date with Alice! Also if its alright with you may I draw your characters (Peter and Chad)? Mad Hatter 'I like hats! 18:17, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I will draw Chad first. I need a discription (hair eye color hair style body shape ec) Mad Hatter 'I like hats! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAL! Can I rename it so it's shorter, and doesn't go off the page? It would be something like "GOOOO.......OOAL!" Just asking. [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 18:14, February 12, 2011 (UTC) re:popquizes i would, but i am out of contestents ''Ways to Annoy is back! ''[[User talk:Jisu Lee|''PFFantalk wiki!]] Go there now 00:31, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Amazing Race Plz send ur answers- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I am so happy Russell is gone'' 03:34, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Youve been on this wiki over a year congrats=)- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''We were flavoring a waffle not a chimichanga'' 01:09, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Best Userpage Alright, we can start now. There is practically nothing to follow, Start to design your userpage the way you want it! Ends April 3rd. Chad and Peter Sorry! I have been really busy lately :/ I will try to draw them tomorrow! At the latest I will have them by Friday. Same with the Nom Nom pic on RN2 Team Doofenshmirtz Custom sig under construction! 03:00, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay so I have been working on it and I have a sketch of Chad done (all I need to do is hand-transfer and fix the mistakes and color it). I cant quite get Peters drawing down but when I do it will be awesome! So you will have them both soon. Sorry it just takes me forever to draw a pic (the Alice one took me like three days XD) Team Doofenshmirtz Custom sig under construction! 19:44, March 23, 2011 (UTC) IRC Wiki Set a block on 69.228.0.0/16 over on the IRC Wiki for at least 3 months. That will curtail his activities. Also, the less you say when fixing the problems he creates, the less enjoyment he will get from doing it. A lot of times, it works better if you don't say anything other than matter-of-fact things like "remove spam" or "delete vandalism". -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:32, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for editing mary wood! Congratz on your 1000th edit on the wiki AgentP! Redsox1099 (I am NOT in love with soap!) 15:06, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Featured Wikian You have a nomination to be a Featured Wikian here and I wanted to reach out and see if you'd be willing to answer a few questions. Check out a sample interview here, and email me at sena at wikia-inc.com if you're interested in participating. Thanks! Sena 17:37, June 22, 2011 (UTC) How can I add contents??? Excuse me, I'm new here, and I want to add some new contents to my character's page. I want to post her information and relationships with the other characters. How can I make new contents? Hello! Hello, Im new to this wiki, how to use the character template here? And it's nice meeting you! 13:09, May 3, 2013 (UTC)